1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data transfer processor and a surveillance camera system comprising the image data transfer processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional surveillance camera system, as recited in, for example, No. 2005-167602 of the Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open, image signals obtained by a plurality of surveillance cameras are selected by a switcher, and then supplied to a recorder for recording, and then, image data is read from the recorder in accordance with a image transfer request from a terminal device connected via a communication network and transmitted to the terminal device so that the observation image is monitored in the terminal device.
In the above conventional technology wherein time management is carried out in units of a frame rate of the image signal. Additionally, as an image signal cannot be processed in a plurality of sizes, the outputted image data cannot be displayed in some terminal devices because the size thereof is fixed. Further, it is necessary that the plurality of cameras be of a same format because the image signals of the plurality of cameras are inputted through changeover, and besides the plurality of cameras are constantly driven, which generates unnecessary power consumption in the camera whose output image signal is not selected.